


The wings of a grave

by LordFlausch



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Death, F/F, I'm Sorry, Not that much of a romance, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut, but it seems a little out of line, otherwise, raising corpses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlausch/pseuds/LordFlausch
Summary: Since she serves her, her life has changed. And an order gets something started she didn't know she could still feel.(Val'kyr OC x Sylvanas)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always quite liked the Val'kyr and Sylvanas doesn't get enough love. So I mixed those parts. I think this fanfic is a bit different from my usual work, but I'll see where it takes me. Have fun anyway~
> 
> And thanks to all the people whose comments made me work fast to get done today, which is why I actually should be in bed while posting. Most to @mynamesjeff, @Aluriel and @LurkingReader. You three really got motivated because you commented more often than not and replied to mine. Really, thanks.
> 
> I had the freedom to give names to the remaining 4 Val'kyr Sylvanas has, for this fanfic. Should the right ones be called sometime ingame, I won't really care then. I needed names for myself and for this plot.
> 
> Also, this work will probably have 2-3 chapters.

How long had it been since she used her legs? Since she ran? Stood? Was she even able to do it, now? Her black wings carry her body now. Why walk, then? A humourless laugh escapes her lips. Her death back then changed much, so much... took her freedom, her will, and, she thinks with a hint of amusement, the necessity of her lower limbs. Flying was more practical, after all... back then, she had someday preferred using her bear instead of her feet, and when she had passed the final trial, her Proto Drake had been there. Legs had only been useful in combat and villages, but hadn't lost any of their muscles because of her regular training. Even now, she could still see the structures on her slightly translucent body... as well as the scars. Shall she try it? She chuckles slightly. Time... there is enough time, after all. One of the advantages of death. Same as the fact her weight isn't more than that of a cat. Slowly, she stretches her legs, until they are in a position you could land in. Her wings move only a little, and she lowers to the ground.  
When her feet touch the stone, she smiles. So it works. For the first time in years, she folds her wings and stands. Experimentally takes a step forward. Her walk hasn't changed. Strong yet light. She walks a few steps on the tower, than she comes to a stop and looks around instead. Up here, there is a wonderful sight of the Tirisfal Glades. The gloomy aura of the place has always fascinated her. Even when her home had been colder, the charisma here makes up for that. She imitates a deep breath. How nice it would be, to taste the air.  
_"Reyn."_ , a voice in the back of her head says. She smiles gently and pays attention to her sister. _"What is it?"_ , she asks shortly. _"Where are you? Sylvanas wants to see us in the throne room. Something happened."_ \- _"On my way."_ How sad, she would've enjoyed further testing of this rediscovered ability. But there'll be time for that later. She shortly considers jumping off the tower, but decides differently and teleports to the throne room of the Undercity.  
There, her three remaining sisters hover, who mostly spend their time in Deathknell. Sigunn, Skjaldis and Jórunn. She herself materialises in the air, filling her translucent wings with air. _"Took you quite long."_ , Jórunn's voice permeates her thoughts. _"Don't waste your breath, Sister."_ , she replies shortly, _"I have been outside"._ “What do you require, Sylvanas?”, Skjaldis interrupts their conversation. The Banshee Queen, seemingly having thought over something up without a sound until now, raises her eyes and locks her gaze with the Val'kyr. “As you know, Aradne died some time ago in the Battle for Andorhal.” Reyns little sisters lower their heads in sadness, she herself stays motionless and locks her eyes, laying beneath the helmet, on the Dark Lady. “I want you to stay in the Tirisfal Glades and the Silverpine Forest from now on and keep out of any danger.”  
“But-”  
“Lady Sylvanas-”  
“Why-”  
Reyn interrupts them. “Silence. You have heard our Master's order, and she has a good reason for it.” She looks into her sister's eyes meaningfully, one after the other and reminds them of the pain of afterlife. _"I expected you to be more understanding... You know what is certain to happen if we or she dies. Keeping you out of danger is the most sensible thing to do."_ Aware of their mistake, they avoid Reyn's eyes. She only nods. “We understand, Lady Sylvanas. It shall be as you please.” Sylvanas nods shortly and dismisses the Battle-maidens with a wave of her hand. The four teleport to Deathknell, where Sigunn barks at Reyn: “What was that supposed to be? How can you accept so easily that she just took a part of the freedom we only got through hard work?” Alone the fact she uses her voice instead of her thoughts to communicate tells Reyn how angered her sister is.  
“It is alright like that. She did take her time to think about all of that. Remember Aradne... has fallen some time ago. That will have been the best solution in the end, sister. I dislike as much as you do, that she limits our freedom to the Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine Forest, but it seems she did it for our safety. I can understand her... if I was in her place, I would keep the ones who ensure my duration as safe as possible.” - “I wish I could be as understanding as you are... since Annhylde is dead and Aradne as well, we don't have a real leadership... the three youngest have fallen as well, like you said. It seems you are the most powerful of us, Reyn.” - “I only try to look out for you. I couldn't forgive myself if something was to happen to you. Sylvanas' decision is good.  
A weak smile flies over the Val'kyrs features. “Yet I also see that only the Silverpine Forest and Tirisfal Glades are not enough room for you. I will talk to Sylvanas, maybe I can convince her to let us go elsewhere, too.” - “You would do that?” Reyn nods. “I can't promise anything.” - “Thank you for trying.”, Skjaldis says conciliatory and motions for Jórunn and Sigunn to advance to her. “Come. We'll raise the dead.” The both of them follow without a word, and the oldest sister teleports back to the throne room.  
“ -WON'T SEND ANY MORE FORCES TO PANDARIA FOR THEM TO BE USED AS GARROSH'S CANNON FODDER!” It is clear from the first look now is not the right time to ask something of the Dark Lady. She is too busy with crucifying one of these Orcs, cowering beneath the power of her rage, even though he surely is larger and bulkier. But Reyn is used to see the Banshee Queen yelling at someone. She has been hidden in the shadows of the throne room more often than Sylvanas would ever know. And now, she doesn't step out of them as well, but moves back respectfully and vanishes to appear on her favourite spot in the ruins a second later. Her tower. Her beloved lookout point and place of calmness. No one is ever here besides her, no one appreciates the spot as much as her.  
Without a word, she folds her wings and lands gently. This silence up here... heavenly. Now she is just going to wait until Sylvanas seems more open to the idea of a conversation about that topic. The way she knows her Lady, it can take a few hours somehow, but also up to some days. With her, one never knows, and honestly, this fact has something interesting for Reyn. It is always like playing with fire to talk to the Banshee Queen... that's got almost something... her mind looks for the right word for a moment... attractive. Shaking her head, she chuckles lightly, her wings twitching shortly. Aha. This is attractive. Grinning about herself, it soon evolves into a light, gentle laugh.  
Attractive. Really. She has to admit her mind is right, however she laughs because of that. Amusing, truly, to have such thoughts about a person even in life after death. She wonders if her former master had been immune to that? Arthas and thinking someone to be attractive... alone the idea of such thing being possible... maybe even Kel'Thuzad? The Lich, secretly languishing someone, hands folded in front of his chest, swaying slightly in the euphoria of romanticism... Him and Arthas talking about adored ones... delightful. Too delightful. Her laugh increases in volume and echoes far over the ruins. What an imagination!  
“Who is there?”, it sounds sharply from below. Immediately, she silences. “Show yourself, whoever you are!” The commanding tone is unmistakeable. She peeks from the top of the tower and spots Sylvanas standing in the courtyard, bow aimed, her eyes widening in surprise as she recognises Reyns dull glow further up. Without an order, Reyn lets herself fall of the tower, unfolding her wings in the last moment and catching herself, her silvery hair swaying in the gush of air. She lets herself sink down onto her legs after beating her wings once, and catches her weight from the air, seamlessly moving into a slight bow and lifting herself up again. To her surprise, she finds she is indeed smaller than Sylvanas, even though she has had Vykrul blood. “Lady Sylvanas?”, she asks lightly. The other lets her bow down. “I did not expect seeing one of you up there.” - “I like being up there. Some calmness, and the view is magnificent... even though I have to admit missing the frozen lands of Northrend...” Her gaze moves afar, when she loses her mind in memories for a moment.  
“Have you been the one laughing?” - “Yes, my Lady.” - “For what reason?” Her voice sounds a hint sharper again. “An amusing thought of mine. Nothing important, and not as humorous looking back at it.” The Val'kyr shakes her head gently. “Forgive me if I made you think I laughed at of you. I didn't even sense you.” Sylvanas raises an eyebrow, scrutinising. “For your sake, I hope sou are not lying.” - “I wouldn't ever lie to you.” The Dark Lady nods shortly. “Why are you standing on the ground?”, she asks, interested. “Why shouldn't I? I felt like trying it prior, and it worked. Since then, I walked a few steps on the tower, nothing important.” - “Why are you not in Deathknell, helping the others?” - “My sisters are doing great without me. Besides, I wanted to wait to talk to you at some point today.” - “For what reason?” The Lady moves towards the gates, and subconsciously, Reyn walks at her side, albeit hesitates before answering. “Your order.”, she states simply, “I decided to wait until you are maybe a bit calmer.” - “Calmer?” A slightly embarrassed chuckle leaves the Val'kyrs throat. “I watched when you tore strips off that Orc. I didn't want to disturb you, for the time being.” Sylvanas nods lightly.  
The both of them move past the gates of the Undercity, keeping an frivolous silence. Reyn walks a little behind Sylvanas, follows her on the way into the woods of Tirisfal. “What are you doing out here, Lady Sylvanas?” - “I'm out for a hunt.”, she replies shortly, “to calm down a bit, after I – as you so fittingly said – tore strips off that Orc.” The Val'kyr laughs shortly in a husky way, her wings twitching a bit. “May I accompany you?” - “I don't see a reason why not.” Reyn's mouth forms into a small smile, and her hands glow with deadly magic for a second. “You hunt through magic?” - “Since that time. When I was... alive, I either used my harpoon to kill Mammoths or Jormungar... or I threw knives after smaller animals. I doubt we'll find prey of that size here, and I don't have my knives anymore.” She shrugs. “Heard you are the best archer of Azeroth?” Sylvanas' ear twitches in an amused way, before she aims and shoots an arrow in less than a second. A tiny bird falls out of a tree, wings stretched as if it had been flying. Hit right in the eye.  
“Well, that was prove enough.”, Reyn notes softly, and a deep chuckle resonates from Sylvanas' throat. Suddenly, the Dark Lady runs off, and surprised, the Val'kyr follows. The feeling of running.. how the ground sinks in for a tiny bit beneath her feel – albeit not much because of her low weight – astonishing. Again, this light laugh emerges from her lips, and though it scares a few birds that rise in the air, Sylvanas shoots down all of them. “Why are you laughing?” - “I didn't know how wonderful it is to run anymore!, Reyn replies, grinning. If Sylvanas could see her eyes, they would shine in joy. With one leap, the Val'kyr jumps into the treetops and lets herself hang from a branch, head to the ground. “You look like a bat.”, Sylvanas comments, slightly scoffing. Reyn chuckles. “This 'bat' is your life assurance.”, she grins, lets herself fall down, rolls on the ground and comes to a stop two metres in front of Sylvanas.  
“Why is it you wanted to talk to me?” No word leaves the Battle-maiden's lips as she jumps into the air and flies around Sylvanas once, judging whether it is the right time to ask. Surely, Sylvanas looks more calm, but beneath that, rage may still flow. Otherwise, she would probably be furious if she wouldn't say anything now. Shrugging, Reyn raises her voice when she hovers in front of her again.  
“My sisters are younger than I am, and never lost their urge for freedom... neither did I.”, she begins softly, “They are... not pleased you limited that onto a terrain not that large, my Lady. I want to beg you in the name of all remaining Val'kyr to give us a larger space.” The eyes of the Banshee Queen are narrowed slightly. “It isn't even sure whether they'll use it anyway then... just, to have the possibility.” She smiles apologetically. The Dark Lady remains silent. Reyn wants to add something, but decides differently then. Every further word may be one too much. She only lands in front of Sylvanas and folds the black wings, head tilted slightly, a pleading look in the eyes she ironically realises that can't be seen.  
After a few tense minutes of silence it gets interrupted. “Alright. You may go as far as to the borders of our territory in the Hillsbrad Foothills, the Arathi Highlands and up to Andorhal, yet every travel to a region beyond safe areas may only last one day maximum. And if anything happens, and should it be only a scrape...” The voice of the Banshee Queen gets lower to a whisper, with a growl resonating beneath it, so dangerous every last of Reyn's hair would stand on end if they could, “...I will make you responsible for that and keep all Val'kyr in the Undercity. After each trip going further than the borders of Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine Forest, you will come to me and report. Understood?” The helmed head of the Battle-maiden lowers.  
“Yes, my Lady. I thank you in the name of my sisters... and from myself as well.” - “Now go to Deathknell. You will not leave the graveyard before tomorrow.” - “As you wish, Lady Sylvanas. Have a good hunt.”, Reyn bows out, and teleports to that place.  
At the graves, she almost immediately sees the glow of the other three, who turn towards her as she appears and throw curious to hopeful glances.  
_"Did you ask already?"_  
_"Reyn, you're back."_  
_"Has Sylvanas said something?"_  
_"Calm down, all three of you. I asked."_ \- _"And?"_ \- _"We can move relatively freely in her territory. She gave us the area up to the borders in the Arathi Highlands, the Hillsbrad Foothills and Andorhal."_ \- _"Really? Reyn, you're the best, honestly!"_ \- _"Albeit..."_ \- _"Oh sure, there is a catch."_ Reyn sighs softly. _"Would you please let me finish speaking, Jórunn? Anyway, if anything was to happen to us on that trips, and, quoting Sylvanas, should it be only a scrape, we will have to stay in the Undercity. And I'll get punished, probably."_ She shrugs and raises a hand to show she isn't done yet. _"If you make travels going beyond Tirisfal and Silverpine, tell me when you leave and when you want to be back, and when you're back as well. I've got to report such to Sylvanas, and they may not be longer than a day. That's what I could accomplish."_ In silence, her sisters hover with unmoving expressions, before Sigunn raises her voice. _"Thank you for doing this... even if I don't like the restrictions very much, it is a good agreement."_ \- _"Yes, these really aren't that good."_ , Skjaldis adds, _"but great you even achieved something."_ Jórunn only nods before saying: _"Then I will go now!"_ \- _"No!"_ , Reyn interrupts quickly, _"We should stay on the graveyard today. Or maybe just me. I don't know for sure, and I don't want to risk anything."_ \- _"But raising the dead is so... boring."_  
The silver-haired smiles emphatically. _"I know, Jórunn. But... starting tomorrow, you'll be able to go further."_ \- _"Yes... but only for a day."_ \- _"Better than nothing."_ A slightly angered snort comes from the younger Val'kyr, before she heads away to the graves on the other side. Worriedly, Reyn looks after her. Skjaldis moves up to her and places a hand on her shoulder. _"She'll get herself back together."_ \- _"I hope so..."_ An encouraging smile paints on the visible part of the other's face. _"Come, we'll go waking up corpses."_ , she says with an impish blink in her eyes. Reyn smiles shortly and flies over to a grave where she begins raising the dead. All in all, it was a success.  
Suddenly, she feels an uncomfortable dragging pain in her skull. _"Sisters?"_ \- _"What's up?"_ \- _"Do you feel that as well, Reyn?"_ \- _"Yes. I've got a very bad feeling about this..."_ \- _"This seems familiar."_ \- _"It does indeed."_ Jórunn joins the conversation. _"That was shortly before Agatha, A-"_ \- _"DAMN IT! SYLVANAS IS IN DANGER!"_ , the silver-haired interrupts quickly. _"Where could she be?"_ \- _"Last saw her out on a hunt."_ \- _"The Scarlet Watchpost, maybe?"_ \- _"Go there. But stay invisible for their eyes."_ , Reyn says shortly, and all four teleport away.  
Upon arriving at the tower, they almost immediately get the situation. The Crusaders seemingly ambushed her – not really successful, judging the number of corpses on the ground – yet their outnumbering forces were an advantage, and now they gagged the Queen so that she wouldn't be able to wail, and try to put restraints on her, what isn't that easy since she uses her inhuman power against all the soldiers holding her, trying to break all bones she can reach.  
“We won't kill you yet, Banshee-Bitch. Our Bishop will have that honour. But I bet he won't have something against cutting something off.”, the commander of the mission says with a mocking grin Reyn could wipe out of his face and decorate her wall with. Rage burns through her, icily cold and smoking hot, and she gives a sign to the others. Sigunn pulls out her horn of bones and holds it to her lips, ready to inflict panic with one blow, and a mace with her other hand, made from a bears skull. Skjaldis draws her two shardlike daggers coloured in a deep blue, and Jórunn lets her silver sword formed like a snake throw a glint on her helmet. Reyn herself doesn't draw a weapon, yet moves into a fierce battle stance. She holds a hand up, a signal to wait...  
…  
And lowers it.  
Sigunn blows her horn and the humans cower to that horrible sound. In this moment, the other three fall downwards, and while Jórunn and Skjaldis take care of the Crusaders, Reyn grabs the Dark Lady's waist and leaps into the air. The black wings beat once, twice, three, four times, and she is higher than the tree tops, her Lady tightly gripped, and flies headed for the Undercity. _"Fall back! I've got her!"_ \- _"We'll get them on the wrong way, to Brill. Get Sylvanas to saftey."_ , Sigunn replies. _"Alright. Take care of yourselves."_ \- _"We will. Oooooh, this is going to be fun!"_ , she hears Jórunns grin, before her sisters concentrate on the Battle and vanish from her mind.  
Reyn does her best not to be seen, and flies to the tower, where she lets down Sylvanas and lands for herself, before taking off the gag and flies around her to remove the hand restraints. The Dark Lady remains silent, and it isn't sure whether it's an angry or another silence. When the rope falls to the ground, the Banshee Queen rubs her wrists, still wordless. “My Lady?”, the Val'kyr asks gently when the silence becomes unbearable for her. “Get me down here.”, Sylvanas says coldly, and Reyn circles the Banshee Queen's waist with her arms again and lets her down in the courtyard. “May I-” - “Quiet. Raise the corpses of the Crusaders and bring them here.” - “As you wish.” After a hinted bow, the Battle-maiden flies away.


	2. Chapter 2

Confusion is ruling her mind as she flies over the woods. Why has she been so angry when Sylvanas had been in danger? Why did she feel a slightly sadistic joy towards ripping the Crusaders that wanted to kill her queen out of their peaceful death? And mostly... why did she feel a bit sad because Sylvanas had been so cold? This feelings are known to her... but she doesn't know why and pushed the thought aside. It's unimportant anyway.  
_"Reyn?" - "Skjaldis. Are you all fine?" - "Yes. None of us is hurt. We won, and the Apothecaries took two Scarlets alive for themselves already. What shall we do with the dead..." - "Burn them?"_ , Sigunn joins the conversation. _"No. Sylvanas ordered to raise them and bring them to her. I will take the ones close to the tower. Get yours, we'll meet at the Undercity's gates." - "Understood. And Sylvanas... is she alright?"_ A slight twitch goes through the Val'kyr, and she furrows her brows before ignoring it. _"I don't know. I hope so."_ she states, absently. _"Did something happen?_ Skjaldis' voice almost sounds worried. _"No, everything is fine... I think. Anyway, it's nothing you should worry about." - "If you say so. See you soon._  
Sighing, the Val'kyr starts to work on the corpses. 15 humans had attacked Sylvanas, and 4 of them are laying here. Truly impressive how much strength the Banshee Queen could show despite being outnumbered. Blue, crackling bolts of enlivening energy come from her fingers and form a net over and between the bodies whose eyes start to glow. The Crusaders scream in pain as they are ripped from their peace, and a smile subconsciously appears on Reyn's face. Not much later, 4 fresh undead stand in front of her, clad in the robes of the Crusade. She waves a hand and chains them together with a cord of magic, the end of it resting in her hand. “Move.”, she says authoritatively and pulls on it, to wich the column stumbles a step forward. She forces the former Scarlets to the gates in a rather ungentle way and waits.  
“W-who are you?”, someone croaks from below. “That shouldn't be of your interest.” - “You serve the corpse, don't you?” Beneath the helmet, one of the eyebrows the Val'kyr has twitches irritatedly. “You will not offend my – and probably now yours as well – queen. Otherwise, I'll personally make sure the pain of your revival will be a gentle caress against my wrath.” In her thoughts, she adds even that will pale compared to Sylvanas' punishments. The undead shuts up, but another talks instead. “She won't ever be our queen. This...” a slight turn of her head is enough to get him to keep his mouth closed. “We will see...”, she says simply and recognises the glow of her sisters in the distance, who split the remaining 9 between them. Quickly, she places a spell on hers, locking their tongues and making a talk impossible.  
_"Happy to see you unharmed."_ , Reyn notes shortly, _"Let's head in."_ The Val'kyr lead the prisoners through the city, getting some weird looks on their way, but the Battle-maidens are standing above those since a long time past. In the throne room, they're expected by Sylvanas, who eyes the new living corpses in such a cold way they seem to shrink a little. Reyn gives a sign to her sisters, and together, they let go of the undead and hover above them. The queen's Dreadguards close the doors to the hall and now, the Crusaders really seem to realise how hopeless their situation is. Reyn notices naked terror on the most of their faces, while Sylvanas slowly steps to the edge of her gallery.  
“So you are the ones who were attacking me in an ambush.” The Banshee Queen's voice is low. So incredibly low and dangerous, and...  
Attractive. Very, very attractive.  
Reyn becomes aware of the fact that was the reason for her feelings prior. Attraction. A hint of the emotion that was so powerful in life.  
“You will pay for this.”, the queen says simply. “Guards. Get this scum to the deepest hole you can find. Tell Baiter he shall be creative.” Reyn shortly feels disgusted upon hearing the name of the hideous abomination who serves as a torturer in the catacombs below the city. She has only had the mixed blessing of seeing him once, and that was enough. Her curiosity for what lies beneath the city had vanished on this day. She turns her thoughts back to reality, where Sylvanas just fixes her with those glowing eyes. “You ignored my order, Reyn.”, she says coldly. “I did it for a good reason.” - “You thought I won't be aware of that?” Rage flickers in that red, and the Val'kyr lowers her head. “Yet... you will not leave the Undercity for the next three days.” - “As you wish.”, she answers, chin still held low.  
_"You seriously acquiesce to that right now?"_ , a shocked Jórunn exclaims. _"Yes. I'm trying to keep you out of that. Better if I just put up with it. I will stay close to her." - "Thank you..." - "No problem, sister."_  
Sylvanas waves her hand and the other Val'kyr as well as the Dreadguards vanish from the room. “You saved my life.” - “Which is my task. Even if not directly like that. I wanted to not lose someone...” - “You could have fought the Crusade as well.” - “My main goal was to know you're safe, Lady Sylvanas.” - “And what if one of your sisters had died?” She turns her head to the side, partially ashamed, partially due to an upcoming memory. “I had confidence in them. They can do a great job against some human fanatics.” Sylvanas looks at her for a while, her eyes scrutinising and piercing. Reyn hopes she can't see the echo of her past.  
“You seem distant.”, Sylvanas observes. “I... it's nothing.”, she says evasively. Sylvanas raises an eyebrow and something makes Reyn look into the eyes of her Master. With a sigh, she answers. “A thought of things past.” Shortly, interest moves into the red orbs before it vanishes again. “May I withdraw?”, the Val'kyr asks gently. The Lady nods shortly. “Report to me later.” A bow of the head to approve, and Reyn appears on the tower that is all hers, as usually.  
Naturally, with the attraction to Sylvanas the old stories had come forth again. How long had it been? Years and years. And yet so painfully close. Reyn is aware the past should rest, but... even with the upcoming fondness of Sylvanas... her body hadn't forgotten what had once been.  
_"Reyn?" - "Don't bother me."_ , she rejects her sister. _"It wasn't your fault." - "I should have done it back then like I did today. Save her instead of fighting."_ A sigh resonates in the back of her head. _"You were someone else back then. And besides, why does today's battle even remind you of that?"_ She keeps silent, a little embarrassed. _"Reyn, could it be you feel attracted towards Sylvanas?" - "Maybe a little?" - "Oh dear me."_ She chuckles. _"The Dark Lady awakens memories of feelings the living have. That I had. It's... interesting." - "What did you bring onto yourself again..."_ Sigunn almost sounds a little amused. _"And now we have three days close to her. Geez."_ Reyn laughs. _"Don't lose yourself too much in the past, sister. Look ahead instead." - "I'll try." - "Good. And... thanks again from keeping us out of punishment." - "No big deal. I will report to Sylvanas now. She wanted me to." - "Then do it. See you later."_  
The Val'kyr focuses her thoughts and stands in Sylvanas' office a second later, whereto the Banshee Queen looks up surprised, as Reyn lands. “Why is it you wanted to talk to me?” - “Thank you.” - “What?!” - “I will not say it again. You saw my safety as the top priority, regardless of your sisters' one.” - “If you would've died, that would've meant my death or the one of two of the others. They aren't powerful enough to get you out alone... while I am. They have to train for that, but the raising in Deathknell helps them.” Sylvanas leans forward, interested. “So it is possible that they may raise me alone one day as well?” - “Indeed. It will take some time until they are, though. Back then, in Silverpine Forest... Agatha, Arthura and Daschla were not powerful enough, not even two of them. As it looks like now, I could replace you alone, or a combination from two of the others.” The Dark Lady nods.  
“Do you miss them?” - “Hm?” - “Your sisters.” - “Every day.”, Reyn answers truthfully. “I was closest to Annhylde back then... she had helped me get along with my new life, as far as you could call it that way, and the painful memories of the old one. A big sister one would wish for.” - “Have you all been Vykrul in your past lives?” - “Yes. And all of us were warriors, belonged to the best. We were feared and loved, honoured and envied. And we knew it was that way.” - “Did you know each other in life?” - “No. We may have seen each other possibly, but not known. Generations lie in between most of us. Annhylde was 47 years older than me, and I was 72 years older than Agatha.” - “Yet you stand so close to each other?” - “We've never been that different. In death, we became Val'kyr, formed a sisterhood. And after Arthas had fallen... we were left as the last, yearning for freedom... and you came right on cue, cold like us, dead like us, fierce like us. If you had been a Vykrul, you would've become one of us. And given that, Annhylde knew what she had to do.”  
\- “And sacrificed herself for your freedom.” - “Yes. Exactly like Agatha, Arthura, Daschla and Aradne did. And like we will all do one day, I'm afraid. May that one lie in a faraway future.” - “You are attached to your life?” - “For as much as you can call it like that. I prefer this existence to the agony of eternity.” - “As I do.” - “Have you ever seen the other world?” - “What do you mean by that?” - “The... actual predestined eternity.” - “Yes.”, Sylvanas replies shortly. “How is it?” - “Have you never been there?” - “No.” - “To say it poetically... a sea of comfort, physical sensations are replaced by the purity of emotion. You can grasp bliss, see joy, hear peace. A place of calmness and serenity. Beautiful... yet we'll never be able to go there.”, she ends coldly. “Probably better I never saw it.” - “For what reason?” - “I was ripped from my body when I wasn't fully dead... I was suffering excruciating pain, and in that moment, Arthas separated my soul. The pain ended for a moment, just to come back thousandfold... a torture that worsened due to my knowledge he took pleasure from it. In this moment, he used his thoughts to remember me of Y-... someone I wasn't able to save.” - “Who?” - “I would have to tell you all for you to understand, Lady Sylvanas.” - “Then do it. There is enough time we have.” - “I will not tell you.” - “Reyn, I ord-” - “It would take too long. Instead... I will show you.” The Val'kyr moves to Sylvanas and places her hands on the other's shoulders. “Annhylde taught me how to do it. Are you consent with it?” Sylvanas nods shortly and closes the door, locking it. The Val'kyr takes her hand and pulls the Dark Lady's mind into the depths of her memories.

 _The first thing to be seen is a house's interior._  
“I was born here.”, Reyn's voice slips into Sylvanas' thoughts. “As Reyn Grimsdóttir. My father was Grimmr Fenrisson, a warrior in the village, my mother his wife Ulfrún Ragnarrsdóttir.” An amuses snort comes from Sylvanas. “With the Vykrul, it was not rare for bastards to be born.”  
_A bulky warrior enters the room, just having told his friends he has a daughter. His wife greets him, a baby on her arm, with the pale skin of all newborn and a line of silvery hair._  
During Reyn's talk, the years pass in front of Sylvanas' eyes.  
“During my childhood, I was... I belonged to them yet didn't. My hair was deemed rare, on the one hand, I was exotic, on the other, I could've been a Demon sprout. My parents have always been there for me anyway... although, my mother died when my brother was born, and he himself as well after a few days. We mourned for a long time..."  
_The girl and the man kneel in front of a stone with bodies burning on it, clad in purely black, silent, sadness in their faces and postures, deep pain to the loss of family._  
“My father taught me to fight, and I showed skill with a harpoon. With 15, I got my first.”  
_The young Reyn, whose silver hair fall to her neck and almost in her eyes at the front, her skin showing a slight tan, gets a weapon handed to by her father, which looks like a deadly mix from axe and spear._  
“I killed my first prey... the first of many.”  
_The weapon on her back, the girl drags a horrid mixture of snake and worm into the village. “You hunted it?”, a small boy asks, not believing what he sees. “Yes. My first, and may many more follow.”, she says proudly. She presents the prey to her father, who eyes it in an appreciating way. “You will become a warrior, little one. You will become the best.” - “I will make you proud, father.” - “You already have.” With smiling eyes, he hugs his daughter._  
Further years of training and hunting follow, and the girl grows to be a young woman, proud and strong, muscular and slender. Her recognition increases, and as she is deemed old enough to marry, some men stand in front of her door and want to.  
“My father let me decide, and I said, if one of them could overpower me, I may consider him. I was too proud to accept less... and of course, no one made it.”  
_She stands there alone, harpoon in her hand, head held high in a proud way, and dismisses the men. “You are wise, daughter. It is shameful for a man to be beaten by a woman... although, I had to fight entirely else for your mother. She hadn't been a warrior, but captured my heart and swept me off my feet. Promise me only to take someone you really want, alright?”, Grimmr says gently, and Reyn nods._  
“When I was out one night, two of them wanted to violently take what they desired. I killed one and severely mutilated the other.”  
_The woman runs to her house with blood staining her hands and locks the door behind her. “Reyn...? What happened?”, her father asks, and the expression in her eyes tells everything. “You killed them?” - “One of them... albeit the other may die as well.” She looks almost regretful. “Don't you dare be ashamed for defending your honour.” - “But father... they were the chief's sons. He will want compensation. “ The man keeps silent. “ You cannot stay. Go away and never return, if you are clever.” - “But-” - “Reyn, he will either force you to marry his living son, which you know will be everything but comfortable. Or he kills you for it. As much as it pains me, take my drake and leave!” - “And what will become of you?” - “I will be fine. Don't worry about me.” He helps her gather her things and takes off his black leather collar lastly. “Take that from me. It belonged to your mother, then me, now, it's my gift for you.” - “Father, I...” - “No further word. Take the dragon and go.” - “Farewell, father.” - “Good hunt, Reyn.” He smiles and helps her through the back door, where she mounts the Blue Proto Drake and motions for him to fly. “Come, Vífinnr.” With a flap of his wings, he is in the air, with a second, on the way to an unknown future._  
“What happened to your father?”, Sylvanas asks softly. “According to messages I heard in other villages during my flight, they killed him for compensation. And not, like it was given by tradition, an honourable quick death. They let him suffer, and I swore to avenge that. But before that, I had to become stronger. I wanted to be the best, wanted my name to be said in respect, wanted my father, whom I hoped to be in Valhalla, to be proud of me, same as my mother and brother. I wanted to be the warrior my family had been altogether. And with that, I arrived in Leikfryd.”  
_Her Drake lands in a village full of women, tanned, strong and armed like her. The warriors look at the new one suspiciously and bring her to the chief – a woman called Tóka Leifsdóttir. There, Reyn gets left with her in the house and the older woman motions for her to speak. She starts, introduces herself and tells her story, her ambitions, her hopes. After Reyn ended, Tóka keeps silent for a while. “And you wish for what?”, she asks. “I want to ask you as the lesser one I am, to take me in and train me. I will do anything for...” - “Shush, child. Expelled, alone, yet willing to fight. You are one of us already. Welcome.” A smile forms on the young woman's face._  
"In that village I got the home I'd yearned for so long. I continued my training, years, decades. In the end, I was the most powerful in the village, took part in Things. The only drawback was I never wanted the men that were claimed the 'price'. I fought to get better, not to marry. I made myself pretty out of favour for the promised. I was the strongest, yet no one was allowed to take me.” - “You stayed unmarried?” - “Yes. But let's go on. Everything went fine... until the day came when a stranger entered the village.”  
_The flapping of wings resonates over the combat ring, in which Reyn is training two younger girls in fist fighting. A Proto Drake lands in the village, and from his back, a Vykrul slides down, with short, black hair, green eyes and an axe on her back. “I am Yrsa Eirsdóttir! I challenge the strongest of the village to fight me in an honourable combat!” Reyn straightens her back and stares in her eyes. “Then you ask for me. Come into the ring and show your skills.” The Vykrul smiles and jumps down into the arena, while Reyn sends the girls to get the village, and then calmly takes a seat in the sand._  
“Daring of you to just appear and shout out a challenge.”Yrsa barks a laughter. “Daring of you to simply sit down.” - “The village elder starts the fight, not me, and she'll arrive as last one.”, Reyn replies, “So we've got time. What brings you here?” - “I want to make a name for myself to get a husband.” - “What man?” - “Kjotvi Tykirsson. He is the son of one of the greatest warriors... we were friends when we were children.” - “I understand...” - “Have you got a husband?” - “No, I'm not interested in that. All I need is my blade in my hand, my armour on my body and a reason to fight for.” - “Who are you?” - “My name is Reyn Grimsdóttir.” - “I've already heard of you. It will be an honour for me to fight you.” - “Same for me.”  
The elder arrives at the combat ring, and the village that came falls into silence. Reyn stands up and draws her harpoon, while Yrsa takes the axe from her back. Following a sign of the old woman, the battle-maidens storm towards each other.  
“You won, I assume?”, Sylvanas asks. Reyn just laughs and doesn't say a word.  
_Blow after blow follows in the arena, the blades clash, the young Reyn spins her harpoon with the mobility of a snake. Sometimes she's here, then there, but every time, Yrsa manages to block the attacks coming in a flash. There is a strength behind that axe looking for the likes of it, and yet the challenger is fast. It can be seen how Reyn gets more sweaty and has to take scratches, even though she gives almost as much. She spots a gap in Yrsa's defence and strikes – exactly what the other had expected. The black-haired jumps up and hits Reyns stomach with the hilt of her axe – a blow not deadly, but ending the fight._  
Panting heavily, Reyn lies on the ground, bent double due to the pain in her body. “How did... you do... that?”, she pushes out with some effort. “Years of training.” - “Could you... teach... me?” A smile paints the winner's features. “You want to learn from me?” - “You are... the first... in years... to beat... me here. I want...” Reyn pauses for a moment to control her breath, and Yrsa holds her hand up to silence her. “Rest, you are hurt. We'll talk later.” She steps away, in this moment, the elder steps into the ring and lifts the winner's hand.  
“The challenger won against our best warrior!”, she announces, and Reyns face twists a little embarrassed as other villagers take her up and carry her into a house to get treated. She gets a paste made from herbs onto her stomach and a bit of ice wrapped in leather to cool it. Yrsa enters the room. “Are you better?” - “Yes. There's more it takes to kill me.” The black-haired laughs. “I noticed that.” - “Do you need anything for your wounds?” - “No, I'm alright. Not more than a few scrapes.” - “It is somehow degrading you say that. Firstly, you overpower me and expose me in front of the entire village, and now you call the wounds I gave you scrapes.” Another time, the winner laughs. “Now that I think about it, my thighs hurt quite a bit. Why did you aim there?” - “A wound on the thigh is very hindering in a battle, not as much as on the stomach, yet it is. If you're hit there, your movement decreases and the stand gets more unsure. I aim for body parts that don't seem to affect much yet do. I tried finding them for years in fist fights, and now, I use that knowledge. There are more you would expect... Yet you have been... too fast.” - “I wasn't aware of such thing... I probably didn't cover them enough due to that.”  
The healer enters the room, and Yrsa shortly talks to her for her treatment, before she peels off her pants. Her thighs are indeed covered in wounds, on which the herb woman smears a paste from herbs and wraps them in a crafty bandage. The eyes of the younger Reyn are fixed on the other's legs, her cheeks stained in a light blush. She quickly turns her face away as the winner turns to her and redresses, yet her breath is a little heavier than usual. After a few minutes of silence albeit, she starts talking.  
“This trap you caught me in at the end...” - “I have a suggestion: Come with me, Reyn Grimsdóttir. You show me the parts, I show you the traps. We may learn a lot from each other.” The silver-haired nods, smiling. “Yes.”  
“And that's how I got to know Yrsa, with whom a band getting stronger bound me throughout the rest of my life.” The leave and mutual hunts and combats move past, evenings spent telling stories in front of a fire, helping each other with wounds or illnesses. “And I... fell in love with her.”, the Val'kyr admits. “I knew it was hopeless, since her first goal was to get that man she wanted. And yet I made senseless hopes. When it was cold one night, we lay together. Even then I didn't dare tell her. She was my sister, mentor, trainee and the one my heart belonged to.” The present Reyn keeps silent while memories of the years fly past she got to be the best alongside Yrsa. In which not her name alone was feared, but both. The Vykrul knew someday they only appeared together, even if they battled against each other sometimes – with mostly an even end.  
“Some years after that, we got the news of something weird happening in a village. Allegedly, the dead should walk there. We decided to investigate... the decision sealing out fate.”  
_On their Proto Drakes, they approach the village, in which a ghostly silence rules. “Yrsa, I've got a very bad feeling.” - “I have as well, believe me. But... I suppose we can take a look.” The silver-haired only nods shortly, and together, they lower their height. Suddely, a hook shoots up from below and chocks into the skull of Yrsas Proto Drake, who gets ripped down. In the last second, she jumps out of the saddle, and Reyns Drake moves to catch her yet doesn't make it, and Yrsa rolls off on the village's ground, while figures emerge from the houses._  
“Come on, little one, we'll take that fight.”, Reyn growls in a low voice, and Vífinnr snarls approvingly, folds his wings and stretches out his legs to fight. Another hook gets thrown in his direction, and he cannot dodge it. The iron rips a gash into his throat, and he wants, yet doesn't manage to pull up and flies full speed towards the main hall of the village. Reyn jumps off before Vífinnr crashes into the building, which collapses on top of him. He rears up a last time, then falls down under the weight, motionless. “NOOOOOO!”, she screams and spins around. Yrsa and her Drake, Unn, battle against... horrid, ugly, smelling bodies of half-rotten Vykrul, and abominations who seem to be stitched from meat lumps, holding just those hooks.  
Without a further word, the silver-haired storms into battle until she reaches her comrade, and they have each other's backs, but regardless of the wounds they hit into the dead bodies, their enemies don't fall and they are outnumbered. “We cannot win! We have to leave!”, Reyn yells. “And how?! We won't come far! We should die in honour!” - “Judging their looks, I don't think death is an option here!” A hard expression moves into Yrsa's green eyes, and she nods, jaw pressed tightly together. In the next possible moment, both jump on Unn who immediately jumps up and takes off, severely injured. They block the hooks as much as possible, and if one gets stuck in the dragon's flesh, they split the chain. “Are you injured, Yrsa?” - “Nothing time won't heal. And you?” - “Just some scrapes.”  
They fly for less than an hour before the Drake rears up in the air and moves into an unsteady descent. He crashes to the ground in front of a cave, and it is sure he'll die. His breathing gets shallow, and Yrsa strokes his head and lenches her teeth before sparing him hours of suffering with a blow of her axe, before falling to the ground next to him.  
Reyn kneels down next to her and wraps her arms around her comrade, and they mourn their dragons in silence until night... or rather until they hear the shambling and groaning of the corpses. “Yrsa...” - “I know. This bastards will pay.” Cold hate lies in her eyes, and together, they storm against the dead, blind rage for the death of their Drakes in their veins. But Yrsa's injuries cost their tribute. The wound on her torso one of the dead Vykryl got slows her down. And with that, it happens an undead impacts his spear between her ribs. Reyn looks shocked, until her face twists to a grimace of fury. “YOU SONS OF A BITCH!”, she wails and slaughters all of them, throwing them off the cliff behind the dead dragon, before falling to her knees next to her friend.  
“Yrsa...” - “Shhh... I'll be fine.” The tears in her eyes say differently. The wound is to deep as if her lower healing abilities would sustain. “Don't cry, Reyn.” In silence, she nods and watches over her. “The blade was poisoned.”, the black-haired observes. Her comrade's face falls. Poison is a death without honour. Without chance to go to Valhalla. “Reyn... Grimsdóttir. Hereby... I challenge you... to a combat... over life... and death.” - “Yrsa, I...” - “No. Let me die in honour.” The first tear falls hot into the snow, and the silver-haired nods and helps her up. She draws her axe, Reyn her harpoon, and they run towards each other. With a weak glint in her eye, Yrsa draws a gash into her thigh, before Reyn blade pierces her chest and she falls to the ground. Reyn holds her close when she takes her last breath, and even then, those words don't leave her lips. Without a sound, she sits there while the warmth leaves Yrsas body.  
Just after that, the silver-haired allows herself to cry.  
During the night, she collects wood for a fire and burns the corpses in the early morning hours, before she leaves the mountain and sways in direction of the next village, grief everything she has left.  
Cold-heartedly, she slays every corpse she meets, what are not many regardless, and eats meat she hunts on her way. After a few days, she spots riders on bears, hoping to be saved.  
“They took you to the next village?”, Sylvanas asks. “No. They were the ones fixing my end.”, Reyn tells while her memories move on. “I thought they would take me with them... but they recognised me. They were men I had rejected when they wanted to marry me... and the boy from my home village, whom I had almost killed. My wound was infected and I was weak. An easy victim for what they had always wanted to do to me.” A dark clue shows on Sylvanas' face, and Reyn only nods and clenches her jaws while the horrid images pass. “After they were done, they beat me up and let me lie there, destined to die. I was strapped of every honour and knew I won't see Yrsa in Valhalla, yet I was happy she had made it there. And like that, I was found by a Scourge leader.”  
_A Frost Wyrm approaches the body, the rider hops off, checks whether she is alive, takes her up and flies away._  
"He took me to Naxxramas... where Kel'Thuzad just had a visit by Annhylde. She looked at me when I was brought in... and when he wanted to raise me as a shambling corpse, she stopped him and said I could be one of the Val'kyr, since I had the power to.” - “And he raised you?” - “No. He ordered her to report to the Lich King, since only he can call Val'kyr... until then, I would be tortured to taint my soul black. And so it happened that Arthas ripped my sould from my body in the moment of greatest pain and formed me to an astral creature woven of nightmares... a Val'kyr.”  
_The scream emerging from the still-living Reyn remembers Sylvanas of her own when she had been raised. The Lich King laughs and welcomes her to the Scourge, before he tears her own body to pieces in front of her._  
In the last moment of free will, she swears for revenge.  
The time with the Scourge flies past, one full of cruelty she committed, but also sisterhood of the other Val'kyr. Annhylde is the first she tells about her past, and she understands. She is the third of the Val'kyr and there when the others are born. Her power grows and her rank within the Scourge. And finally, the day of her revenge comes. Sh eflies over the wastes of Icecrown to a group of Vykrul who were sent to spy on the dead, appears behind them and chokes their leader. “All hail Erik Helgesson.” - “Why do you know me, woman?” - “Don't you remember?” she asks and shows her memories. “YOU?!” - “Me.”, she says icily and crushes his throat, where after his corpse falls to the ground. The others raise their weapons, threatening, yet fear shows in their eyes. With a sadistic glint in the invisible eyes, she raises the corpse of their leader as a Vargul, and honourless creature without a will, who knows their indignity for all times. “Mutilate them.”, the Val'kyr orders, and with a war cry, he storms towards his former comrades who give their best to kill him, but get slowed down due to the magic the battle-maiden uses and are almost incapable of doing anything. Almost with pleasure, she moves through the rows of the Vykrul, killing them agonisingly before raising all and ordering them to the citadel to work in the mines.  
“My biggest hate was for Arthas...”, she says calmly, “I watched with pleasure when the campaigns slowly, but deliberately uprooted his armies... even though I have to admit I did make things harder for you some times.”, she says apologetically. Sylvanas waves it aside... yet senses the Val'kyr is keeping something from her.  
“When he died, I was happy yet not since we were bound to the throne. When you came... you were like a... suicidal angel.” She chuckles slightly. “I was for saving you... and I didn't want you to kill yourself. I-” Reyn interrupts herself. “What?”, Sylvanas asks with a cutting voice. “What are you keeping from me?” - “Nothing important.” The Banshee Queen growls displeasedly, but leaves it. “I was sad when Annhylde died. She had taught me everything, she had been there. And then not anymore... and for that, you were.”, she mumbles. Reyn wants to interrupt the memories, yet she doesn't manage, and given that, Sylvanas sees how often the Val'kyr had been in the throne room, watching her, hovering silently. And she gets aware of what the Val'kyr doesn't say.

When the memory ends, Reyn turns her head away, and had she been alive, she would've been blushing.  
Sylvanas advances a step and takes the chin of the battle-maiden in her hand, turns her head towards herself and looks at her with a nondescript look in her eyes. Partly cold, partly... interested? Reyn smiles unsure and wants to step back, but Sylvanas hand doesn't let her. Her other hooks under the helmet the Val'kyr has, lifts it and pulls it over her head.  
Silver hair falls into a slightly translucent face, the eyes have a dark, intensive blue. Sylvanas lets the helmet fall down and takes her index finger to brush over her cheekbones, an action to which Reyn closes her eyes almost in pleasure. The Dark Lady uses this moment to place a light kiss on the Val'kyr's lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Honestly, school got me... so much to do. I apologise to all of you, and thanks for your patience!  
> But, as this is the last chapter, I promise to write another story soon!

Almost unable to move, Reyn stands in the room with her eyes wide open, trying to comprehend what just happened. The Banshee Queen's lips are soft... she leans her head forward experimentally, trying to kiss back, but just after a short time, Sylvanas pulls back and looks at the Val'kyr with this unreadable expression. Reyn lifts a hand to her lips and brushes it over them. “What...”, she murmurs so softly almost no one could hear, “...was that...?” Sylvanas snorts amusedly. “A kiss. Your first, following your memories.”  
She nods unsure, not knowing what to feel or say to that. Part of her screams to wrap her arms around the Dark Lady's neck and do it again, another one to teleport to the tower and to run away from all of that. “...why did you do that?”, she whispers, yet Sylvanas gives no answer. Instead, she forces Reyns chin up, kissing her again, with a bit more pressure this time. The Val'kyr gasps in surprise, albeit places a hand in her Lady's neck and pulls her close, to what Sylvanas grins lightly and moves her tongue over Reyn's lips.  
Immediately, she pulls back, looking almost shocked. Sylvanas stares at her for a moment and starts to laugh after that. Ashamed, the Val'kyr turns her head to the side and her eyes move around, embarrassed and confused at the same time. “You really are inexperienced.”, the Banshee Queen says in an amused way. “I wasn't aware some like that... exists. Especially not b-between women...” - “The Vykrul are that traditional?” Reyn nods, unsure.  
“The women in Leikfryd told me what happens during... the... wedding night. But not... such things as kissing. Normally, a mother would do that before her daughter is of an age to marry... when her... when she blossoms.” It is very much clear Reyn is shy to talk over that. “My father... told me what he knew... b-but I only got all the facts in the village...” - “Interesting.” - “How was it with you?” Sylvanas chuckles. “My mother told me about it. And my older sister Alleria...” For a moment, a dark look moves into her eyes, but she continues talking, humour replacing it. “I got some additional information through books.” - “You had books regarding... marriage?” Sylvanas barks a laugh again. “I never married.” Silence. “Is the topic uncomfortable for you?”, she asks lowly, slightly amused, slightly... regretful? The Val'kyr only nods, and Sylvanas lowers her head a bit.  
„The Vykrul's life seems to be full of traditions. Tell me about them.” - “Which ones?” - “All of them. I think I will be able to understand the Val'kyr better when I know about such.” Reyn smiles softly, and Sylvanas sits behind her desk as she starts.  
“Where shall I begin? When a child is born, the father goes to his friends to tell them. Birth is a huge party, since it means an additional village member. In most cases, the feast is in the evening and the child gets blessed and named. My name means... tree. The story behind that is... amusing.” Sylvanas raises an eyebrow, and Reyn laughs. “My parents assumed they created me in a rather unusual place.” The face of the Dark Lady falls to an unmoving mask, as she realises, the she laughs. “You really got that name because of such?” Reyn rubs the back of her head, embarrassed.  
“Yes... anyway, if it is a boy, he gets trained in battle. Some girls as well, being given they are deemed unfit for the usual house chores. Like me.” She shrugs. “They get tested in various weapons, and most show talent in one or even more.” - “Your harpoon.” - “In fact, yes. The first felt like an extension of my arm, a deadly extension of my arm. They get trained in that weapon until they master it, at the same time, they get taught how to ride, swim, run, trap... everything needed for survival. Then, they get their own weapon... and sent out to hunt. If they slay something, it is an honour, since it is supposed to be the first of many.” - “The Jormungar you had.” - “Indeed. A rather... common first prey.”  
Sylvanas nods. “After that, they go on training in the village, refining their abilities. Fist fighting gets added. A bit of diplomacy. And the history of the Vykrul, from which we learn the first laws.” - “You have laws?” - “More or less. They are more of... guidelines, strongly bound to honour. Honour was the most important thing. The enemies should be awarded an honourable death, as long as they were Vykrul. If not... the winner may do anything they wish to the corpse.” - “My soldiers told me of Vykrul threatening with eating different body parts or using them as trinkets.” - “Very common occurrences. Nothing special. The soul of a Vykrul, nonetheless, deserves a chance to go to Valhalla, and for that, the body shall be burned.” - “What is Valhalla? Your memory mentioned it quite often.” - “Valhalla is the place the soul of the honourable Vykrul goes to after their death. Afterlife. The best get to dine with Odyn, the mightiest of all gods, to party with him for eternity... the bad ones though go to Helheim. To Helya, where they will suffer for their doings. Ironically, it is said there are Val'kyr to bring the souls to Valhalla or Helheim... just different ones.” - “So there are more?”  
A hopeful, almost greedy glint is in Sylvanas' eyes. “None I would have ever seen. I don't know... I never was really dead, as you know... forgive me.” Sylvanas nods shortly. “You were at the lessons regarding your... honour code.” Reyn grins. “Fitting name. Of a certain age, you are deemed fit to marry, and woman can wait for the men to try winning them. We are not easy to get, especially not warriors.” She grins again. “Men aren't as well. Winning someone has a lot to do with showing off and maybe a bit of romanticism. My father said he made a fool of himself before my mother's entire village, as he carved lover's oaths in a wooden plate and put it in front of her house... and then threw stones at her window. Ironically, she wasn't there and the stone crashed through the window, where to her parents stormed out and yelled at him. The village got to know... but my mother as well, she just came back. You know how it ended.” Reyn winks, and Sylvanas chuckles.  
“A Vykrul marriage is a gigantic feast. I never visited one, but I heard of them... mostly, they make their vows under the sky, at a temple. After that, there is a huge meal, with the husband's and wife's entire village invited, and everyone who heard of the marriage is welcome as well. After that, there is the wedding night... and the families of the couple can look to prove the marriage is consummated.” The Val'kyr has moved her head aside. “Centuries ago, there was the tradition of checking the sheets to see whether the woman was a virgin. Well, but then there was a war and...” she gestures meaningfully and smiles sadly, and Sylvanas knows where her mind is, “... that one was removed. Too much things happened.” Reyn shakes her head and forces the pain off of her features.  
“After such marriage, the wife cares for the children in the first years while the husband goes hunting or similar, until the child is ready to be testes in weapons. If it isn't deemed fit for those, he goes on with that. And so on, the cycle repeats... Some men go to war, if there is one... and when Vykrul die, their bodies are burned and a stone with runes which tell of their name and greatest doings engraved in it is put on a place they were connected to. Sometimes, there is a picture of them on it as well, given that they were very important, strong or honourable.”  
Sylvanas sits in silence, head leaned on her hands thoughtfully.  
“Honour. You talked so much of honour... are there actions especially honourable or dishonourable?” - “Of course. It is honourable to take challenges to not to be a coward. Not to disdain a loser and to respect a winner.” - “Like you and Yrsa.” - “...yes... It belongs to honour to grant a quick death to an enemy and to burn them if they are Vykrul. Then, you have to esteem women, children and the elder, and not to offend them. It is honourable to defend your tribe and not to kill too many innocents... and dishonourable... it is dishonourable not to do such. To insult a loser, to envy a winner. To kill to many... and to disregard them... or ripping their honour off of them...” Her voice gets shaky and mutes.  
Sylvanas gets up and is just about to say something, when it knocks. “Sylvanas, you are expected in the throne room... two Forsaken... well.. it doesn't look good.” The Dark Lady sighs. “Fine. Reyn... I wish to see you when I'm done.” - “As you please.” The Val'kyr bows, picks up her helmet and places it on top of her head, then she vanishes.  
Outside, on the tower, she appears and thinks about what just happened. Sylvanas had kissed her. Kissed her. Sylvanas. Her body tingles and her cheeks get hot. She could almost scream. THE BANSHEE QUEEN HAD KISSED HER! LIKE, REALLY! She covers her face with her hands while unknown feelings rush through her.  
 _"Reyn?" - "Hmmmm?" - "You seem... weird." - "Oh, nothing~"_ , she says with a light tone, while a grin plays over her features. SYLVANAS HAD KISSED HER! And it had been good... “Why did I idiot pull back?!”, she growls to herself. _"Pulled back from what?" - "Oh gosh. Nothing, nothing." - "For some reason, I don not believe you." - "Nothing that should worry you. Everything is fine." - "Alright...”_  
Sigunn moves out of her thoughts, and she is replaced by the feel of the lips of “SERIOUSLY?!”, she growls again, half laughing about herself, half longing. Only up until later, then she would be able to got to her and... she hits her head. This really is a foreign thing to her. Simply... women kissing weren't exactly common with the Vykrul, but this just... feels so right. A smile creeps on her features. She is sure she'll handle this.  
Reyn stands up and glides to the ground. There, she practices her aim on bats and rats, wishing for diversion and amusement. Even helping in Deathknell would be better than waiting. Maybe... she grins impishly. No one had forbidden her to visit Sylvanas, right? She cloaks in invisibility and teleports to the throne room.  
The Dark Lady stands atop of her stairs, looking bored, her eyes focused on two of her subjects who insult each other while looking at her, pleading her to say they're right. She listens intently.   
“It was my money! He stole it!” - “Not true, you just can't look out for your stuff!” - “Of course I can! You took it! Give it back!” - “I didn't take it, I-”  
“SILENCE!”, the Banshee Queen yells, and the two mute immediately. “Do you really think I wouldn't have anything better to do than listening to your petty quarrellings?” The undead lower their heads in shame. “Would you now have the decency to explain your problem?” - “Your majesty, Edward here stole 200 Gold from me.” - “Not true! He lost the money!” - “So you have a lack of money. Have you considered having this problem solved...”, her voice lowers to Far better? Did she mean... with her? Reyn smiles slightly and feels this bashfulness again.  
“Yes, my lady, but no one found a solution... otherwise, we wouldn't have bothered you...” Sylvanas massages her temple. “Fine. Each one of you looks for a Deathguard to look over and searches for the money in the other's housing. If one of you finds it, do not come back. And... I expect the one being wrong to hand a compensation to the other. Understood?” - “Yes.”, it comes simultaneously, and the two go out of the throne room.  
The Dark Lady sighs and walks away, Reyn following her carefully. She heads into her office, where she takes a seat behind her desk. She pays a short look to the papers on her desk, takes the first document and skims it, then places it at the bottom of the stack, before laying her boots on the table.  
The sight is elegant on the one hand, otherwise so unexpected Reyn lets a small giggle slip. Immediately, the queen straightens and pulls a knife from a slit in her armour, her eyes searching and ears listening for an intruder. “Who is there?”, she growls. Reyn hits her face with her hand. At this smallest sound, Sylvanas jumps towards her, knife risen (not good) and the other hand stretched out. Her hovering saves her being caught at the throat, albeit the Banshee Queen manages to get her leg and rip it down. The Val'kyr falls to the ground, and as her head hits it, she sees stars for a moment, her invisibility vanishing.  
Groaning in pain, she holds her forehead. “Reyn?!”, escapes from Sylvanas, who is quite surprised, knife still arose and her hand seizing the battle-maiden's thigh. She groans as an answer and looks at the Dark Lady trough half-lidded eyes. The other stands up and puts the knife away. Reyn gets up as well, even though the pain still resonates, and stands in the room, swaying a bit.  
“Are you hurt?”, Sylvanas asks, a bit worried, albeit coldness is in her voice as well. “It will be fine... You have a pretty tight grip, my Lady.” A smile flies over Sylvanas' features. “Why are you here?”, she asks, voice a trace sharper. “Well... I was on the tower and talked to Sigunn. But I got bored...” - “So you came to me?”, Sylvanas asks, a bit smug. Reyn laughs and nods. “Indeed. Interesting how you dealt with the two squabblers.” - “So you saw that as well?” - “The end “If you allow me the question, my Lady... I've shown you my entire life. How... was yours?” - “I thought the Val'kyr knew.” - “Parts of it. Annhylde didn't show everything. Only a few parts... the end of your life and a few scenes from your undeath.” Sylvanas nods. “I see. You know I have been General?” - “Sure.” - “I was born in Windrunner Spire, which is located in what is the Ghostlands today. I had a big sister, called Alleria, and a younger named Vereesa, as well as a younger brother called Lirath.” Darkness clouds her features when she says the names. “My Lady? Did something... happen to them?” - “Alleria went missing after she entered what is called Outland through the Dark Portal. Vereesa... well, she married a human who is dead by now, and lives in Dalaran... with the Alliance. And Lirath died in the Second War.” - “Your family seems to pull disaster to them...”, Reyn notes. Sylvanas barks dryly.  
“Interesting words. I was the best archer in my family, joining the rangers when I was still young. I rose quickly... and became General. I fought a great amount of battles and won all... until Arthas came.” Hate is in her eyes. “You still hate him.” - “With every fibre of my body, I detest him.” - “As I do.”, Reyn whispers. “Even though he suffers in afterlife, is actions still have an effect.” Sylvanas nods.  
“What were the ways of the Blood Elves?” - “Back then, my people were not called that. Kael'thas Sunstrider named the remaining like this after the Scourge went away. Before, there were High Elves, a proud and noble race... albeit very vain, I have to admit. There were many rules of behaviour, almost every meeting was under the laws of formality.” - “Sounds quite stressful.” - “Became routine after a while.” Reyn nods.  
“Even so, High Elves had a far less traditional life than Vykrul. For example, marrying rules were more loose... or those considering wedding nights.” - “Seriously?” Sylvanas nods. She sees the question Reyn doesn't want to ask in her face, and chuckles. “I slept with another for the first time when I was 20. She was one of my rangers, slender, strong and vain. We got together when I was 19...” - “Your... your first time was with a woman?!” - “Yes. Are you confused by that in any way?” - “I wasn't aware two women could...” Reyn gestures in an comprehensive way. “Did you never consider sleeping with Yrsa?”, Sylvanas asks, slightly puzzled. “Well... Sex was always bound to marriage... well, mostly... and two women marrying... wasn't possible, so... I wouldn't even know, how...” Sylvanas barks a laugh. “Somehow, your ignorance is amusing.”  
The Val'kyr turns her head away, it is to be seen she is embarrassed, and scratches the back of her head.  
Quite pleased with the bashfulness of her subject, the Dark Lady chuckles in a way that makes an icy cold, yet burning heat run down her back. Sylvanas stands up and walks around the table to take the Val'kyr's chin in her hand, turn it towards her and take the helmet off. Gladly anticipating what is to come, Reyn closes her eyes and parts her lips slightly. “Impatient, are we?”, Sylvanas whispers and she opens an eye to look into the Banshee Queen's red orbs, seeing a slight amusement within. She lifts an arm to wrap it around the Dark Lady's neck, before she tries to pull her close. Chuckling darkly again, Sylvanas tilts her head downwards, while Reyn leans up.  
They meet in between to a kiss that rises in passion quickly. The Banshee Queen's hands lay to the Val'kyr's back, who responds with a content hum. Sylvanas uses that moment to stroke over Reyn's lips with her tongue, who doesn't pull back this time, but accepts the offer and nudges her own against the Dark Lady's experimentally. Sylvanas laughs into the kiss and pulls her closer, her fingers lightly scraping the small of her back in the process, whereto the Val'kyr sighs lightly. The queen strokes her back with her hand, towards the start of those black wings, where she draws on the contours, and as the other does not protest, she claws her fingers into it. The feeling Reyn feels due to that is so intensive she moans and breaks the kiss.  
Even though she doesn't need air anymore, her shoulders heave heavily and her eyes are fixed on the red ones of the Banshee Queen, in which various sparks glint, known and unknown. Sylvanas moves her hand through the feathers, and she lets her head fall into her neck, closes her eyes, feeling this unknown amenities, and hums softly. Suddenly, the pressure on her wings fades, only to be replaced by something different. A short pain followed by a tingle. Reyn gasps, her eyelids flying open and she winces. She never expected a sting to be that... pleasant. As she looks at the Dark Lady again, she is holding one of her black feathers between her fingers and looks amused... yet wanting more.  
For a moment, fear runs through her, and this must've shown for a second on her face, since Sylvanas look gets a bit... unreadable. The Val'kyr tries to push away the pain. What happened, was past from another life. Only this counts now. This unknown emotions, the wish to know the Banshee Queen is near her, to be close to her. She pushes aside everything that happened to the Vykrul Reyn Grimsdóttir. Her body is faded. Yrsa is passed. But Sylvanas is here, and even though she won't ever feel those things again, the memory remains, and the Dark Lady is able to make her see it again.  
A gentle smile lays on the Val'kyr's features. And she wraps her arms around Sylvanas and kisses her. When the Banshee Queen takes her up and towards her chambers, she doesn't utter a word of protest. Whatever this was, nothing felt as right during her death. Almost immediately after they are in the queen's room, Reyn finds herself on the bed, while Sylvanas comes closer slowly, deliberately, the huntress who knows she only has to strike now. While pacing, she takes off her hood and lets the cloak fall to the ground, so that her ash blond hair is no longer covered. The Val'kyr wants to straighten, but a cool hand on her shoulder hinders her and instead presses her down. “Stay there.” A pleasant shiver runs throughout Reyn and she nods and keeps unmoving. Smiling, Sylvanas strokes her legs, her hips and torso, to stop at the side of her ribs. “Isn't it uncomfortable laying like this?”, the Dark Lady asks. “It sure is.”, Reyn replies, and the wings twitch. “Let them disappear.”, Sylvanas notes, pointing to those. “I don't know how...” Embarrassed, she turns her head aside, yet focuses. She could raise the dead, dammit, wasn't it possible for this wings to vanish when-  
Her back collides with the bed, and a glint in the Banshee Queen's eyes tells her the annoying limbs are out of the way. “So then.”, she says, taking Reyn's hands and keeps them pressed to the sheet over her head, while she moves down and presses their lips together. Without hesitation, the battle-maiden returns the kiss and opens her mouth a bit to deepen their contact. Sylvanas' armoured hand that was at her side until now moves under her body and lifts her chest, and only a moment later, the plate covering her breasts falls off, nothing underneath it. Even more pull presses her upper body against the one of her queen that is still armoured. To the contact, a shiver runs through her and if she was alive, she'd be sure to have goosebumps. Even so, a noise emerges from her throat she didn't know she could make. Sylvanas chuckles darkly and deepens the kiss again, yet letting her hands loose to pull the Val'kyrs head closer.  
Reyn wraps an arm around the Dark Lady's waist in response, and lays the other hand to her cheek. The slight movements of her and the Banshee Queen cause more impulses against her breasts, and once or twice, her moan creeps into their kiss, followed by the other's chuckle. Inept, she fumbles around at the fastenings of her queen's chest armour, and it takes a while to get it off and then the bindings beneath, but as she finally feels the blue skin against her own, it was worth it, and she sighs content when Sylvanas pulls her closer to herself. Only a bit later, the Dark Lady has the Val'kyr bare of loincloth and shoes, yet left the wraps around arms and legs as well as gloves, collar and underwear. Herself, she removes her armour just now, until only a piece of clothing covers her below. For a moment, the women look at each other in silence, appreciating, before Sylvanas stretches out an arm and places her hand on Reyn's chest, and uses the other to pin her own, while she leans forward and nibbles at her collarbone. The battle-maiden gasps when the Dark Lady's lips move downwards, to eventually catch her nipple between them. The red orbs lock to the deep blue in the moment she bites lightly and the Val'kyr screams in response, while the fingers of the hand at her other breast toy with it.  
 _"Reyn?! Everything alright with you?!”_ Oh dammit. Had Jórunn be able to choose a more unfitting moment? _"Everything... fine...”_ , she tries to form words with her fogged mind. Silence is in her head. _"...I'll just go now... there are certain things I don't want to know...”_ , her sister pulls back.  
Sylvanas has risen an eyebrow due to her seeming distraction and paused her ministrations, but as soon as the clouded eyes of Reyn lock with the red ones, she lowers her mouth again, taking off where she stopped, and the Val'kyr sighs in response and lowers head and eyelids. At the same time, the Dark Lady moves a leg up and in between the battle-maiden's, pressing it against her pubic area, whereto the back of the other rises and a gasp emerges from her throat. The queen lets go of her breasts and moves her head up to kiss Reyn, while her hand toys with her underwear. For a short moment, they look into each other's eyes, before the Val'kyr lifts her head and deepens the kiss, at the same time twitching her hips invitingly.   
Chuckling darkly, Sylvanas pulls away the last remaining garment of the other and uses one finger to stroke the inside of her thigh upwards before stroking the soft flesh in between, searching for the most sensitive spot which she finds quickly and flips against it. The tension in Reyn unloads in a throaty moan into the kiss, and as the finger doesn't stop relentlessly working on her clit, she gasps with every seeming breath, forcing the Banshee Queen to break the kiss... but the sight Reyn gives her is not bad. “Please...”, she urges softly, not even knowing what she begs for.   
But Sylvanas does. The finger gets replaced by her thumb and instead inserts into the Val'kyr who whimpers in response and subconsciously presses against it as it moves inside of her, long and adept.  
The Dark Lady lowers her head, biting into the battle-maiden's collarbone again, adds a second finger and eventually finds the spot inside making her see stars and moan again. Having it and her clit touched like that at the same time makes Reyn's thoughts stop completely and she feels something building up inside of her. Sylvanas senses the Val'kyr beneath her being close as well, and doubles the force behind her hand. Unexpectedly, a wave of pleasure crashes through Reyn, and she screams hoarsely, while the Banshee Queen prolongs her first orgasm as fas as she can and tehn calms the overstimulated flesh with gentler strokes, finally letting go of the battle-maiden's hands.  
She lies there, gasping, as a satisfaction spreads through her that is unknown. She senses Sylvanas sinking into the mattress and kissing her forehead. When she opens her eyes, she feels the Dark Lady's lips on her own and kisses back. “What... about... you?”, she croaks, and Sylvanas waves it aside. The Val'kyr snuggles into her queen, and action she doesn't quite understand herself, but to her surprise, the other lets it happen. “Rest.” Reyn nods and closes her eyes. Silence is around the two in the queen's chambers.  
“Did you like it?”, the owner asks after a while, a humorous undertone in her voice. Sheepishly, the battle-maiden lowers her head in affirmation. “And we're not even married.”, she says deadpan, and a short, raw laugh sounds from above her. The queen's hand strokes her hair, Reyn opens her eyes and turns half on her back to look at Sylvanas. The look makes her falter. The Banshee Queen smiles. No diabolic, vengeful or hateful smile. No. It is gentle, calm and a bit amused. She places a hand to the blue skin of her cheek and smiles as well. Not much later, their lips meet in a kiss.  
 _"Reyn...?" - "Is it urgent or do you have some time?" - "Just wanted to say I'll got to Andorhal. I'll be back in the evening." - "Alright, Sigunn.”_  
“Is something wrong?”, Sylvanas has broken the kiss and looks at her questioningly. “One of my sisters went to Andorhal. I asked them to tell me when they go and plan to return.” The other nods. “Commendable.” Silent, they spend a while in comfortable togetherness, before Sylvanas straightens and gets up. Reyns eyes are locked on the naked, muscular back of the queen, who shortly after that turns around to her and enjoys the sight of the uncovered Val'kyr in her bed, who stretches after a moment and pushes herself up, walks to Sylvanas and presses a kiss to her shoulder, before collecting her clothes and getting dressed, while the other does the same. The queen goes straight into her office, where she begins working on the stack of papers, and Reyn makes her wings appear again and follows, picks up her helmet and places it where it belongs. “I like you better without.”, the queen says casually, and she smiles. “Thank you.” - “Report to me later.”, she orders simply, and Reyn bows, teleporting into the ruins.  
She had slept with Sylvanas. And she had liked it, so much. This attractive dominance the queen emerged... she purrs, enjoying her memories. _"So our big sister finally got..." - "Jórunn, seriously. You're ruining her moment." - "As long as she won't-" - "NO. Shut up, I know exactly what you wanted to say. Reyn just got her virginity taken, I won't let you unsettle her with such talk." - "Actually, she wasn-" - "It was her first time. No arguing. What this men did to her was definitely not sex." - "You know I'm able to hear all of your words, Skjaldis?”_ , the common topic of conversation joins. _"Oh, yes, there was something...”_ She barks a laugh. _"At least you're in good mood." - "No surprise after such-" - "Jórunn....”_ , Skjaldis says threateningly. _"Alright, alright...”_ , the other states conciliatory, before continuing to talk cheerfully.  
 _"And you'll spend two days with her. Geez.”_ She can imagine the grin on her sister's face just too well. _"Geez.”_ , Reyn sighs, a slight anticipation building up inside of her. _"She's got to be good if you get all crooning to the thought of it.”_ , Skjaldis says dryly. _"You could say... to die for." - "Please tell me I just imagined your last words." - "How about: A murderously great night. A coitus for eternity. The Dark Lady of Reyn's-" - "ENOUGH!”_ Laughing, Jórunn pulls back a little. _"How wonderful you have to stay in the Undercity." - "Jórunn, I swear, if I get my hands on you the day after tomorrow..." - "That day suddenly sounds AWFULLY good for a trip.”_ , the younger says, a bit worried. Skjaldis only laughs. _"Annhylde would be so amused by this." - "Indeed.”_ , Reyn confirms giggling, and the three laugh together only moments later.  
 _"I'm just in the mood to kill a few Scarlets...”_ , Reyn sighs. _"I'm so sorry for you..." - "Me too..." - "I'll be out, I'll find something to do. Have fun waking up those in eternally sleep.”_ Reyn says with a light wink and leaves the conversation. She heads for the Undercity's dungeon, being she just thought of it.  
Avoiding Baiter, she flies into the catacombs, sensing a familiar presence. “Look who's here. Koltira Deathweaver.”, she says scoffingly. “Reyn.”, he simply croaks, “What are you doing here?” - “Boredom.” - “You only want to torture me, am I right?” - “No. I was simply bored, so I came here. Wouldn't have expected seeing you here.” - “Too far down for your taste?” - “Too far up. I will never forgive my sister died because of your weakness.” - “Technically seen...” - “Silence.”, she says icily, “If you had ch-”  
She abruptly stops as she feels a coldness known to her.  
Dammit.  
That can't be true.  
Not again.  
With a scream, she teleports into the corridors of the Undercity to Sylvanas, who just falls to the ground, draws her harpoon and cuts three limbs off the assassin. Just one arm remains, with the hand holding the knife painted with the plague... and Sylvanas' blood. “COWARDLY BASTARD!”, she yells, while his screams of pain echo. With her magic, she locks his tongue and hardens his breath. She would take care of him later.  
“Sylvanas...”, she murmurs softly and lifts the queen's head in her lap. The last trace of life leaves the Dark Lady's red orbs, and Reyn cries out in agony. “Sister...” Behind her, those three hover who are the last ones remaining with her. Sigunn came back as soon as she felt it. “She is dead.”, Reyn states the matter of fact, knowing what must happen now. Sigunn steps ahead. “I will-” - “You aren't strong enough to do this alone.” - “I will come along.”, Jórunn says determined. “No.”, Reyn states calmly. “I will go.”  
“You can't-”  
“How about Sylvanas-”  
“But you have-”  
“I, as the only one of us, have the power to raise her alone. You are almost as strong as me. If I go now, there'll be more of us left for her.”, Reyn arguments gently. “But... you two...” - “Do you think I don't remember? It was a few hours ago... and the most beautiful thing I ever was granted. Give my regards when she rises.” - “NO.”, Skjaldis barks. “She will live longer when she has more of us. She will not limit you as much if she has more of us. She will...” - “Torture this Orc to death.”, Sigunn notes. “Weird how the refusal to send additional forces can make someone that angry.” - “Koltira will be happy about some company.”, Reyn says dryly and takes off her collar. “Give that to Sylvanas.” - “That was a gift from your father!”, Jórunn seems appalled. “My mother gave it to him. I'm giving it to her.” - “You would've married her...?!” - “I don't know. If we had been alive and known for longer, certainly. In death, she simply reminded me how it was to love...” Reyn presses a last kiss to the lips of her queen. “I will give your regards to the others. Good hunt to you three.”  
With this words, she uses her magic to descend to the realm of the dead.  
Her body at the surface dissolves gradually, but her collar remains.  
In afterlife, she sends Sylvanas to life and stays there, while pain takes over her consciousness. 

When Sylvanas arises again, Reyn does not exist anymore. The collar on the ground and the battle-maidens' expressions tell everything. A Banshee's wail leaves her lips,and the Orc on the ground crouches due to the pain in his ears as he can't cover both. “Get him to Baiter.”, she says diabolically and icily cold, vengeful and full of hate, while she walks to her office. Something black on the ground gets her attention. A single black feather she lifts and presses against her forehead. “Reyn...”

_A dull glow makes the pain fade. “I would've hoped it'll take a long time for us to see.” - “Annhylde...” She hugs her sister in the darkness. “It was noble of you to do that.” - “I wish we'd have had more time together.” - “I would've wished for the same for you. You have deserved so much more than you ever got... she knew it.” - “I hope we'll never see again. I couldn't bear the thought of knowing she is here.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Sorry about the end, but that was what I had in mind from the start...   
> I actually feel kinda meh about this ending...  
> And well, I'll look over the entire fic one day since there's something in it which I don't like... but I can't find what. If you have anything, I'd be glad to hear!


End file.
